saint_seiya_omega_fairy_tailfandomcom-20200214-history
Sagittarius Seiya
Sagittarius Seiya is the Sagittarius Gold Saint, the former Pegasus Bronze Saint, and one of the five Legendary Saints who fought alongside Athena and his friends in 25 years ago. His element is Light. He was also the main protagonist/title character of the original Saint Seiya series. Profile and Stats Name: Sagittarius Seiya Origin: Saint Seiya Alias: Sagittarius Saint, Former Pegasus Saint, First God Slayer Classification: Human, Gold Saint, Legendary Saint, Saint of Athena, God Slayer Age: 39-40 Power Grid Physical Appearance Seiya is a fairy tall, lean-built man with fair skin, spiky, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Whenever he doesn't wear his Cloth, he wears his trademark sleeveless red shirt, blue jeans, white shoes, and a pair of red sweatbands on his arms. Personality Seiya is a calm, wise and serene Saint. Seiya dislikes to fight anyone who wishes to kill Athena, but only fights them in order to defend his goddess. He is also very caring for Athena and his friends, and is considerably empathetic into helping others with their emotional problems, as to helping Eden find the reason why he has to fight. He is extremely brave who always gets back up from a fight no matter how tough things are. During his time as the Pegasus Saint, he used to be very stubborn, strong-willed and immature, as to making jokes about certain situations and not caring about the consequences of his own actions. In the past, Seiya may have romantic feelings for Athena, as he shows more devotion to defend her than his fellow Bronze Saint allies, going as far as breaking his hand, taking Poseidon's trident, and Hades' sword in her place, willingly sacrificing his life at any moment. During the battle against Titan, Seiya returned to the brave and reckless Saint he once was, and fights Titan in order to defend the one he loves the most. History Early Life Powers and Abilities Light Manipulation: As a Saint of Light, Seiya can create, shape, and manipulate the element of light. His exceptional mastery over said element allows him to: shoot beams or arrows of light from his hands, increase his fighting style with light-enhanced attacks in melee combat, create blinding flashes of light or light-shaped barriers of any size for defensive purposes, or attack, defend, and/or move at speeds faster-than-light. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Having been battling for years since being the former Pegasus Saint, Seiya is a very skilled user of unarmed combat. Expert Archer Specialist: Flight: Immense Strength: Immense Speed: Enhanced Agility: Immense Endurance: Immense Durability: Keen Tactician: Seiya is very smart in combat, being capable of discovering the weaknesses of his opponents and coming up with unique strategies to attain victory. Immense Cosmo Power: As one of the five Legendary Saints in the 20th Century, Seiya possesses a very vast amount of powerful Cosmo, far higher than even the Gold Saints. When utilizing the Sagittarius God Cloth, his Cosmo increases to its very limit, allowing him to fight on par with powerful warriors like Titan. During the battle against Saturn, Seiya held his own during the entire match, sacrificing the Cloth in the process. Like all Gold Saints, his Cosmo is golden in color. *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': *'Arayashiki': Techniques Pegasus Ryusei Ken: (Pegasus Meteor Fist): Seiya's signature technique. He concentrates powerful Cosmo into his hands and weaves the stars of the Pegasus constellation, releasing meteor-like punches capable of hitting the enemy hundreds of times per second over a distance. When burning his Cosmo, so does the amount of punches, as well as the technique's power and speed. As a Gold Saint, Seiya is able to unleash millions of faster-than-light punches, transforming the attack into a radiant fury of light. Atomic Thunderbolt: Seiya inherits this legendary technique in honor of the former Sagittarius Gold Saint, Aiolos, who was remembered for his integrity towards justice and his loyalty to Athena. Using it in the same fashion as his Pegasus Ryusei Fist, Seiya unleashes a devastating stream of golden energy rays moving at light-speed toward his opponents. This technique is famous for its faster-than-light speed attacks. Sagittarius Arrow: As the Sagittarius Gold Saint, Seiya can shoot a golden arrow from the bow that comes with the Sagittarius Gold Cloth. He tried to shoot Pallas, but the arrow was reflected by Holy Sword Titan. Cosmic Star Arrow: Seiya aims the Bow of Sagittarius at his opponent, focusing his cosmo at the tip of the arrow and unleashes volleys of energy. When the technique ends, Seiya draws the energy into the tip and releases the arrow with devastating force. It should be noted that the cosmo emenating from the tip of the arrow glows blue in appearance, and not golden like a normal Gold Saints cosmo until it is focused into the arrow tip. This technique was so immense in power, it was actually able to damage Titan's Genesistector, a Chronotector with the strength of 3 Gold Cloths. Weaknesses *Darkness Cosmo *Not as durable without his Cloth Equipment Sagittarius Gold Cloth: One of the 12 Gold Cloths worn by Athena's Gold Saints and are the strongest Cloths born in sunlight; he inherited this cloth from the former Sagittarius Gold Saint, Aiolos. It mostly consists of golden armor over a red sleeveless outfit, that covers most of the wearer's body, with a pair of golden, sharp wings on the back and the chest armor having a diamond in the center, just like Kouga's Pegasus Cloth. An ordinary headgear protects the user's forehead and a large portion of waist armor covers the user's lower body parts. Also, a long white scarf is worn around the his neck. Sagittarius God Cloth: A more powerful version of the Sagittarius Cloth, as it now changes the design of the Cloth drastically: the wings increase in size, and also separated, instead of gathering into pointy ends. More engravements have been added on the Cloths, and it also receives diamonds on the knees, arms and on his headpiece. He doesn't bear the scarf while wearing this Cloth. Relationships Family *Mitsumasa Kido (Father, deceased) *Seika (Older Sister, status unknown) Friends/Allies * Rivals *Phoenix Ikki *Libra Shiryu *Cygnus Hyoga *Pegasus Kouga Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Gold Saint Category:Legendary Saint Category:Athena's Army Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Supporting Characters